Forum:2018-11-28 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- So, we're supposed to forgive him for killing the doctors because (if he's right, and telling the truth) they were bad guys. Agatha's "guess" seems adventurous to me; she knows some bad guy is responsible for the jellyfish-octopodes, but Trogulus just told her there are lots of bad guys, so she didn't have much evidence for guessing that Sutton's the one. (The jellyfish-octopodes are really pretty, btw.) I guess we're supposed to be anxious because of the sound effects, but really, we have Da Boyz and Zeetha; I'm not worried a bit. (Actually, speaking of Da Boyz, I'm kind of surprised they're allowing Agatha to be in front.) Bkharvey (talk) 05:36, November 28, 2018 (UTC) : What flavor? What Flavor Jelly, in the Fish? Strawberry? Lingonberry? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:36, November 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, we noticed; we're just ignoring it. :-P Bkharvey (talk) 20:50, November 29, 2018 (UTC) P.S. JK. :Not just Da Boyz and Zeetha, but a Swartzwalder too. --MadCat221 (talk) 15:30, November 28, 2018 (UTC) : We address 'forgiveness' later, preferably after Wooster checks what evidence he had. But the guy was still trying to suppress a secret cult that has already killed his mentor and presumed friend. Also, not only did he not have solid proof to go to the authorities with (presuming he knew which to trust), both then and right now there is the risk that if the higher-ups outside the Dome here about a secret conspiracy of Sparks invovling a secret temple and summoning an inter-dimensional monster, they may choose to just bloe the Dome and be done with it. Because that is indeed the contingency policy. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 16:17, November 28, 2018 (UTC) :: My impression from Lord Womble was that blowing up the dome would be a last resort, if some truly dangerous invention was actually on the loose in the dome. For example, these jellyfish things don't count as "truly dangerous," because they're about to be destroyed by a mere five warriors. (Thanks, MadCat, for reminding me that the bear counts!) All those sparks working for England are too great a resource to give up just because there's a conspiracy that's still at the talking stage. Plus, the hint of a possibly working Mirror under the dome would stay her hand. What I'm hoping is that we're going to find out why opposing Her Undying Majesty is said to be "unthinkable," given that these conspirators are clearly thinking it. Bkharvey (talk) 20:08, November 28, 2018 (UTC) ::: The last (known) time they had a conspiracy of top Sparks under the Queen's nose, their island ended up underwater. Moreover, it is implied that this is an ancient conspiracy dating back to when the Dome was since formed--''and'' remained hidden the entire time. Not to mention that their primary source of information is saying that "Many, many of the people here in the Dome must ''be a part of this," which indicates we are talking about a ''majority ''of the Sparks. If I was in charge, I would conclude that all of those things together inferred that yes this newest cabal had both the time and resources to be an unacceptable threat to Her Majesty's power, and even if they were not, the threat was serious enough to nip it in the bud. Afterwards start figuring out which influential people ''outside ''of the Dome must have been involved. I feel only a fully functional Mirror ''might stay the Queen's hand. ::: Or put another way, even if Albia is confident that there is no need to blow the Dome, Agatha and those loyal to her (and put her survival above everyone else's) has to consider the possibility that if they do alert the outside world of what is happening, the military will blow the Dome. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 22:54, November 28, 2018 (UTC) :::: Agatha and gang can leave with Wooster, before he makes his report to Albia from the sub. (They can leave all those trunks full of fashion, then everyone will think they're coming back! ☺) Bkharvey (talk) 23:42, November 28, 2018 (UTC) :::: P.S. There's a difference between "many, many" and "most." If it were most of them, and if I were Trogulus, I'd get the hell out of that dome first thing, and leave it to HM Police to clean up the mess. Bkharvey (talk) 23:45, November 28, 2018 (UTC) :::: :::: I mean, I envision blowing up the dome to be for if some spark invents, you know, grey goo, or tribbles, or ice-9, or something like that, that would instantly overrun all of England/Europa/Earth if not destroyed right this second. A cabal, even a large and dangerous cabal, can be dealt with by ordinary policing, separating the guilty from the innocent and punishing only the former. (And also, Lord Womble may be overstating the case, either to pull Agatha's leg or because he's a little irrational about sparks -- note how much of a hurry he was in to leave the dome.) Bkharvey (talk) 08:12, November 29, 2018 (UTC) To address the adventurousness of Agatha's guess (from the first comment on this page), I would say that the Rule of Funny applies. Argadi (talk) 03:18, November 29, 2018 (UTC) : Yes, of course. Contrary to popular opinion, I do have a sense of humor. But after laughing at the last panel, one can still point out that the Rule of Funny is needed! Bkharvey (talk) 10:11, November 29, 2018 (UTC) By the way, speaking of the last panel, Krosp is on all fours, presumably as a reaction to fear. Have we seen that before? Bkharvey (talk) 10:11, November 29, 2018 (UTC)